


Running Lines

by winetrashftw



Category: Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: F/F, It's hot come on, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5030917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winetrashftw/pseuds/winetrashftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not the first time it’s happened.<br/>Nor will it be the last, she imagines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Lines

**Author's Note:**

> For fun y'all ^^

It’s not the first time it’s happened.

Nor will it be the last, she imagines.

They’re back in Lana’s trailer, running lines. It’s late. They keep crazy hours. There’s food all around and wine. God, Lana has great taste in wine. It’s a deep red, the same scarlet as Lana’s lipstick that somehow still clings to her very kissable lips.

That’s the first moment where Jen realises she’s maybe had too much to drink.

But they are kissable. Full and red and perfection personified. Jen knows what it’s like to taste them, to run the tip of her tongue along that scar on her top lip.

Lana has stopped talking, a knowing smirk on those kissable lips and she takes Jens wine glass, sets it and her own on the coffee table. She pulls back with that damnable sparkling gaze. Jen anticipates it before she feels it, Lana’s hand, touching the back of her own. That hand travels up her arm, squeezing her bicep gently before carrying up across her shoulder and fingers thread through Jen’s hair. Lana’s palm rests just under her ear and damn – _damn_ \- if Jen isn’t wet right now.

Lana is like sex and air and comfort and all good things Jen thinks as she’s pulled firmly forward. She closes her eyes, feeling hot breath upon her lips and fuck it’s this moment – this fucking moment that ignites fire in her belly and she’s galvanised into motion. Jen pushes forward, claiming Lana’s lips, sinking into, onto Lana – pushing her back onto the sofa and moving between her legs. Lana’s legs wrap around her waist, moaning as Jen settles her weight on top.

 It’s easy now, Jen’s mind is lost but also never clearer. Lips, teeth, tongue, teasing and nipping at Lana’s lips and jaw. She’s done this countless times, always in the privacy of a trailer, the quiet of an abandoned part of a sound stage. Lana is loud and free but Jen is private, so painfully private and she can only really be herself here, with this woman. She’s touched Lana a hundred different ways and can’t stop thinking about her.

Lana moans and arches her back, eager. She whispers Jen’s name, both hands firmly directing the blondes head, directing Jen’s mouth along her jaw and down the strained column of her neck as she throws her head back. Jen is distracted by Lana’s mouth falling open, an unrestrained moan echoing around the trailer. She needs that mouth on hers. Jen moves back up, claiming that mouth, those lips – damn, those lips – that tongue for her own. She moves her hands to cup Lana’s breasts through the shirt she wore - still in costume for Regina.

It was hot, Jen wasn’t going to lie. Lana is anything but uptight, but uptight looking pant suit Lana is one of Jen’s favourite things. One of those things that keeps her company in the dark of the night with only her thoughts and hands to keep her company.

She fumbles with the buttons, Lana laughing a little, breathlessly as she pulls back to help. Their fingers get tangled up in their eagerness, in their haste. Jen loses her patience and grabs the edges and pulls.

Buttons ping across the trailer and Jen looks up into the very dilated pupils of Lana, whose mouth is hanging open in surprise before she groans greedily and pulls Jen’s back to her. “Fuck me,” she whispers hurriedly against Jen’s lips as they push and pull against each other, hands everywhere.  Things speed up now, they both get a little more frantic. Jen smooths her hands against the flat warmth of Lana’s belly, sweeping up to cup those lace encased breasts. She bites back a moan as she feels Lana’s nipples, rock hard against her palms. Lana doesn’t bite back the moan and pushes her breasts into Jen’s hands.

Jen rocks her pelvis, almost unconsciously, she’s seeking out that delicious rhythm that makes her lose her mind. Makes them both those their minds. Lana pushes back, her thighs tightening and relaxing as she hikes her legs higher up Jen’s sides. Jen runs a hand down Lana’s ribs, down her waist, fingers dipping into the shadows underneath her open shirt, before she firmly grasps the brunette’s backside, pulling her sharply against her hips.

Lana is loud in her appreciation, hands clawing their way down Jen’s back, down to pull Jen against her too – they rock together, panting heavily, for a moment before the urge to bear more flesh overwhelms them. Lana grabs the hem of Jens sweater and pulls it up up and over, blonde hair spilling messily everywhere. She sweeps up Jens hair, tangling it all in one hand and pulls her in close, their breath mingling. Jen could get swallowed up by that deep brown gaze, it’s almost black, and she has to close her eyes from the intensity of everything Lana.

She is awkward and dorky in life, in front of cameras, but here she can be who she wants to be. Do what she wants to do.

Jen opens her eyes and fingers are nimble this time, focussed as she works on the catch to Lana’s – Regina’s – pants.

Lana is almost nodding along encouragingly, as she gets the catch undone and slips her hand inside, into the warmth. Her fingers touch slick heat and this time

This time Jen moans. Quietly.

Lana catches her lower lip in teeth and smirks, pushing against Jen’s hand.

“You know what to do,” she whispers, before pulling Jen’s mouth back to her chest. She pulls her own bra down, pushing her nipple into Jen’s eager mouth. Jen swirls her tongue around the ridged flesh, bites down gently, relishes the gasp from the brunette before she pushes deeper into the slick heat surrounding her fingers.

Lana is heat and wet and tight, accommodating muscles as Jen pushes two fingers inside. The brunette almost shrieks her name in surprise, hands landing on Jen’s back again, clutching her closer. Jen is utterly lost now, lost in Lana, in her scent, in the feel of her around her fingers, the feeling of her limbs clutching her. Lana whimpers her name as she teases her clit with her thumb.

She sits back, frustrated with the confines of Lana’s pants, and grasps them before tearing them off. Jen settles back between Lana’s thighs, running her hands along them, savouring smooth flesh. She kisses Lana again, sucking her lower lip between her own, biting down gently. She slips her fingers back inside Lana, relishing the sharp inhale of breath, hard dip of her chest as she breathes.

It’s intoxicating, SHE is intoxicating. Lana murmurs her name against her lips, the uneven gait of her breath giving away how fucking affected she is. Jen is revelling in it. This goddess open for her, being insides and so fucking responsive, she slips another finger in. Swallowing Lana’s gasp of delight.

And Lana is so wet, she’s so fucking wet that Jen’s fingers make almost embarrassing noises but neither of them care. They are caught in it, lost in the lust, in the pleasure. Jen thrusts harder, her arm muscles rippling and Lana grasping greedily at them with her hands.

She’s a mess of cursing, heavy breathing, panting and gasps. Lana’s back is arched, pulling Jen to her as much as she can. Jen obliges, she wants this glorious woman to come, to feel those muscles clenching around her fingers. It’s a visceral pleasure, a base primal need that she has and she craves it. Jen slips her other hand under Lana’s back, supporting her, pulling her closer. She dips her head back to Lana’s chest, feasting on her nipples. The delightful flesh just tastes fucking delicious and it’s taking everything Jen has to not just get lost on the feeling of them in her mouth. Lana is moaning and her body is tightening - Jen knows, she fucking knows the signs of Lana getting closer to orgasm. And it’s a drug.

It’s like chasing the highest of highs, pulling her fingers in the way that makes Lana take half breaths and trail off into a gasp – she’s repeating Jen’s name like a mantra, she’s tightening around Jen’s fingers. Jen moves back up to claim Lana’s mouth, her tongue slipping against the brunettes. She circles Lana’s clit with her thumb, swallowing the guttural moan. She’s deep inside the brunette and at this precise moment, there is nowhere she’d rather be.

Lana has the presence of mind to grasp Jen tightly as she comes, as the ripple of absolute pleasure starts in her toes. She cries out, swallowed up by Jen’s mouth, as sparks rise from her toes to her thighs, her cunt, her belly and that wave flies out to the edges of her body. She’s on cloud nine for that heady split second before she falls. She feels weightless and it’s amazing.

They both lay panting for a few moments, the intensity of the act catching up with them, Jen poised over Lana, fingers delighting in the gentle aftershocks her cunt were clenching around her fingers. They take a moment to breathe together, coming down from the high.

They stare at each other for a blind second.

Panting, regaining their breath because damn, it’s intense. Jen is still inside Lana. And it feels wrong.

But so damn right.

Lana smiles that slow, damning smile before capturing Jen’s lip between her teeth and pulling gently. She pushes Jen up and off her, sliding off the couch to kneel between her legs smoothly. Jen’s breathe catches in her throat as Lana slides her hands up tight denim and squeezes tense thighs.

The frantic desperation is gone now, burnt up in the fast pace but it’s been replaced with tension. Absolute palpable anticipation and tension. They both know this feeling, the knowing of what is to come. The anticipation of something they both enjoy.

Lana makes quick work of Jen’s jeans, peeling them off alongside Jen’s soaked panties. There’s no point in teasing or being coy about this. Lana gets off on the taste of a woman and they both know it. Jen’s head hits the back of the couch as Lana tugs her closer to that mouth. Closer to that talented tongue that now gently brushes against Jen. Jen moans now, unrestrained. She’s normally quiet but damn, she knows what that tongue can do. She’s been here before, will be again.

Lana’s tongue slides slickly deeper, firmly against her clit and trails slow, deliberate circles. Jen looks down and is captured by intense dark eyes. She’s helpless against that gaze, can’t tear her eyes away. She’s having to force herself to breath as the wet muscle spells meaningless letters against her clit, sending sparks and waves of everything through her.

All she wants is to thread her fingers through dark hair and take charge, direct. But this is Lana’s show now, and Jen is helpless to just follow along. Allow her body to move as it will, hips canting slightly towards that talented muscle, to fight against those surprisingly strong hands resting on her thighs. Fingers tighten and relax against Jen’s muscles as they jump involuntarily.

She’s absolutely captivated by Lana’s eyes as they keep eye contact with her, it’s intense, and decadent. She swallows. Concentrating on not coming too damn quickly because fuck

Fuck

She’s so embarrassingly close. Jen bites her lip frantically, clenching her fists tightly, digging her nails in. She’s breathing through her nose, still caught in Lana’s knowing gaze and jerking slightly against her tongue. Jen is practically squirming away but Lana digs her fingers in, not letting her get away and Jen’s breath is just caught in her throat.

Lana is moaning luxuriously and she’s trying like hell not to because that’s just not her but damn. It’s hard. Jen want’s to bite down on her hand.

Lana pulls back, a very obvious, abundant sheen on her lips and cheeks and chin. She licks her lips with elaborate delight, a moan, and wipes her face with the back of her hand and absolutely no shame. She grins that dirty grin before climbing onto the couch again, nudging Jen up and kneeling under Jen’s thighs. She pulls Jen closer, onto her lap, her slim build belying her strength but Jen know how strong Lana is.

The brunette purrs as she leans closer and lets Jen taste herself.

Jen moans.                             

It’s loud.

It’s unrestrained

And she lets herself grab hold of Lana’s head with both hands and kiss her deeper, harder.

Lana settles her hands on Jen’s hips, pulling her closer still, her thumbs press hard into the flat planes of Jen’s hip bones and her fingers hold her firmly, pulling her in that natural rocking rhythm as Jen doesn’t give up hold of her head. She’s happy to let Jen have control. They are both breathing hard as they get lost in tongues and lips and teeth for a moment. Jen is absolutely lost in kissing Lana, she could do this forever she thinks as her tongue slips against Lana’s wetly. Lana grins and snags her lip in teeth, pulling.

Jen could do this forever

But they don’t have forever.

She pulls back and guides Lana’s hot mouth to her neck, sighing as the brunette eagerly sucks and nips.

Lana moves her hands, one arm trailing around Jen’s back lightly, supporting the arch of her spine away from the support of the couch. The other trails short nails down smooth skin and Jen’s breath hitches as Lana’s fingers find their way between her legs.

“Fuck” is all Jen can articulate as Lana wastes no time in teasing this time. She pulls Jen against her, keeps her close as she lets her fingers swirl wetly, two fingers slipping with ease inside Jen. Her thumb whispers against her clit.

Jen lets go of Lana’s head and lets her own fall forward onto a strong shoulder. She doesn’t know how much longer she can last. The brunette makes her inordinately aroused at the best of times and at the moment she feels like she’s about to explode. She pushes herself against those fingers inside, her breath catching as they curl and pull confidently. Lana’s thumb rests lazily against her clit. It’s like Lana knows fine well that Jen is a mess, and the storm is brewing inside.

Jen lets her teeth play against Lana’s shoulder, breathing heavily against hot skin. She lets herself be surrounded by Lana. By her scent, by her taste, her tongue flicking out to touch heated skin. Lana’s arm keeps them pressed firmly together, Jen lets her arms clutch at the smooth planes of the other woman’s back, her fingers pressing into muscle as Lana pushes back in with another finger. She moves with firmer purpose now, pulling Jen down with her arm and pushing up with her hand and hips.

Jen is caught, she’s caught between these forces that she can’t control and she feels herself losing to it. She feels the first thrill of orgasm race down her spine, and curses as she feels the edge coming.

She’s curling in on herself as Lana doesn’t let up, the brunette practically growling as she fucks Jen. She’s whispering dirty words and dirty deeds to Jen and it’s got Jen’s mind spinning so much more. Lana is not a saint, she can be filthy and it’s a fucking travesty that she doesn’t get to show that side of herself often. Lana swipes her thumb firmly over Jen’s clit, matching her strokes with her fingers, purring her pleasure for the blonde and she turns to grab Jen’s ear with her teeth, tugging.

It send’s Jen over the edge and her spine arches inwards, her teeth sink into Lana’s shoulder and her arms clutch at the brunette as sparks fizz through her, chasing out everything until her mind is blank for that split second.

She slumps against Lana, boneless. Lana’s hand trails up and down her spine, letting her ease herself down. It’s relief, it’s sheer bliss, in the privacy of themselves and the four walls of the trailer.

But she eventually comes back to herself. It’s Lana who is still inside her, pulling her fingers out with an impish grin and wiping them on Jen’s thigh with a wink.

The woman really can’t wink and it makes Jen laugh, breaking the mood. Jen keeps Lana tight against her, soaking in the heat of her skin and the feel of her. They are content, close together, not bothered by their position or their nudity.

But it can’t last forever.

 


End file.
